


The West-Allen Household

by Storylover0513



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Growing Up, Married Life, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover0513/pseuds/Storylover0513
Summary: Follow the adventures of Dawn and the family!





	1. Chapter 1

Isaiah and I tiptoe up to my room. We almost made it before we're caught. Guess who? My overprotective father. I roll my eyes when I hear him say my name.

"Dawn..who is this?"  
"My..um..friend! Yeah..my friend. We were just going upstairs to my room to study," I manage to say.

My annoying brother happened to be home early from track. "Oohhh, Dawn has a boyfriend."

"Shut it, Don."

My mom happens to hear this and calls out, "Behave yourselves."

"Iris, come over here. Our daughter brought home a boy!" my father says like he'd never see this day coming. 

My mom nearly runs to meet my so called friend. She reached for his hand saying, "So very nice to meet you! What is your name?"

"The name's Isaiah. So very nice to meet you, Mrs. West-Allen," he says kissing her hand. 

Yeah, you read right. He kissed my mother's hand. The only kissing he should do is to me, in my room, where we should be. Parents, am I right?

Of course Dad would get jealous. You can practically see him steaming. I looked up at my mom, she has a huge smile on her face. She winked at me! She must approve of him. Now to convince Dad. 

"Dad, Isaiah is fine. No need to worry about it," I had told him. 

"Iris, can we talk, please?" my Dad had asked Mom. He looked angry, jealous, concerned and tired at the same time. Must of been a hard day being The Flash now that I think of it.

I took Isaiah's hands and raced to my room. Only him and my friends know that I have superpowers. I close the door behind us. He sits on the bed. "Your Dad really loves you, huh?"

"Yeah, he does. It's kinda annoying to be honest."

"You're lucky..my father was never around."

I had walked over to the bed and sat by him leaning my head on his shoulder. "Just know I'm here for you, always," I has said. I was so not ready for what he did next. 

He faced me, leaned in and kissed me! You all are probably screaming at me right now saying that Dad is gonna walk in, but who cares! Isaiah freaking Thompson is making out with me on my bed, in my room!

He breaks the moment looking in my eyes. I had raised my eyebrows then saying, "It's okay."

He had leaned in and kissed me again, the feel of his lips against mine felt amazing! He eased me onto the bed, I was so mesmerized he basically did all the kissing. Little did I know, Don had opened the door. I don't think this was what he said..but it definitely sounded like it, "Oh shit! I have to tell Dad!"

I'm still pissed at him still to this day, but I'll get him back one day. Minutes later, Isaiah has taken off my shirt and my branis exposed. I think I was wearing lace that day.

Dad had stormed into my room and had LITERALLY yelled at the top of his lungs. It was then at the moment that I knew I had fucked up. 

"Dawn Nora Allen!"

We had instantly broke away as if I was water and he was fire. I pulled my shirt on. "You're grounded little lady. Kissing a boy under my roof? That was an ignorant move. And as for you, Isaiah..you are unwelcome in this house. I will be calling your parents." 

Dad had moved out of the way so Isaiah could leave. I remember yelling at him that day, "You always ruin everything! Go away!" 

His face showed shock and despair. I really hurt him that day, we didn't talk for a whole week. 

~

I walk down the stairs. I never knew raising teens could be so hard. I just want the best for her but she can't seem to understand. Iris was sitting on the couch, reading over some articles that her employees had written. Just recently she had been promoted to a senior chief so she pretty much ruled the place. I sat down next to her sighing. 

"What's up, Barr?" she had asked, she's always checking up on me.

"Raising teens is so hard."

"I know baby and that's how it's supposed to be," she had said putting away her laptop. 

"You heard her yelling at me..she clearly hates my guts right now," I had said painfully. 

"Baby, I know it seems like you can't do this but you are her father..she doesn't see it yet but she needs a guy like you to be around. You, Barry helped raise her and you are going to continue that. I know you don't wanna be the leader right now but you're going to have to. Alright?" 

I nodded my head. She had smiled kissing me on the head. 

Instead it got worse. I tried taking Iris' words but Dawn grew further apart. A whole week went by before she started talking to me again. She had apologized for yelling at me and I had apologized for being to hard on her. We went for ice cream and everything went back to normal. I remember Iris smiling when she saw us walking back into the house laughing. 

Maybe this isn't that bad after all.


	2. Whatever Happens Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Barry and Iris' date night and the kids are up to things that won't come up pretty in the long run.

So, what if I told you that I took my brother's speed, went to a party and made out with my best friend in one day? Crazy right?

 

Somewhere Near 12 In The Afternoon

I woke up near 12 in the afternoon. The result of this..probably because I talked to Isaiah almost all of last night. Mom scolded me but when she found out it was Isaiah I was talking to, she begged me to spill the details. Of course I had to, when Mom wants something, she's bound to get it. 

I finished up with my morning routine and walked downstairs. The parents were in the living room discussing something about Flash duties. I have to admit, it's kinda cute. I walked up to the fridge to grab something to eat when they noticed. "Morning, Dawn," Dad had said. I replied simply and Mom gave an acknowledging nod. 

I decided to go with some leftover salad from last night's dinner. I had thought to myself where Don is. He was probably with his track friends impressing the local girls. Halfway through my salad I get a text from Dinah. In case you didn't know, Dinah is my best friend forever. We met in kindergarten and have been friends ever since. 

"Hey girl. Heard there was a party tonight at some rich kids house, wanna come?"

"I would if I could. I don't think my parents would let me. Hold on one of them is calling me right now..ugh."

"Kk."

"Dawn, honey?"  
"Yes, mom?"  
"Your Dad and I are going out tonight, you guys will be fine, right?"  
"Yeah. Definitely."  
"Okay, good."

I remember doing a little squeal that day. 

"Turns out, I can go to the party tonight. My parents are gonna be stepping out. They usually come back in the mornings when these date nights. Don't want to imagine what they are really doing. Lmao."

"First of all, too vivid. Maybe you can bring your hot brother around too. Wink wink."

"Ew. I knew you liked him. He's probably coming anyway."

"Ok, great! I'll come over so we can plan your outift."

"Sounds great, see ya Dinah."

"Bye Dawn Freshener."

"I will kill you."

"Bout to catch these hands besh."

"Mhm."

I don't really remember doing anything important than planning out my revenge on my brother while waiting for Dinah to come over. Dinah likes to do this thing where she'll ring the doorbell a certain amount of times depending on how urgent her appearance is. She rung it about 6 times. My parents already knew who it was. So, we went upstairs to plan out my outfit. 

After minutes upon minutes of making my closet a disaster, Dinah had picked out the perfect outfit. A tight pink shirt with straps at the back with some skinny jeans and Converse. I tried it on and it fit pretty snug. Of course Dinah had to snap some pictures with me. She's said she wants to be a photographer when she grows up.

She shows me her outfit. Pretty decent, not as good as mine but decent. I tell her about my plan to seek revenge on my brother. "You should totally like ask your uncle Cisco or whatever to make a device that'll take his speed away temporarily," Dinah had said matter-of-factly. I was quite shocked. Dinah never comes up with ideas, it's always me. We decided to head out to S.T.A.R. Labs to proceed with the prank. 

Uncle Cisco is in his lab working on something new like always. I clear my throat in hopes of catching his attention. "Olga! Hire the ventilation dude, the pipes are making funny noices again," Cisco yells. I rolled my eyes and said, "Uncle Cisco, it's me Dawn."

"Which one, was never able to tell," he had said still fixed on his work. "Uncle Cisco, really?" 

"I'm just kidding, give your uncle a hug!" he had said getting up to hug me. He waved at Dinah. "What are you two doing around here?" 

"Oh, you know..just saying hi," I had said without much confidence in my voice.

"Okay, what did you break?"

"No! It's nothing like that..I just need your help building somehthing."

"I'm listening."

"I need you to build a device that can temporarily take away speed."

"May I ask what you'd do with this contraption?"

"Prank Don."

"Pranking, eh? I'm in! I'll have it done in 3 hours, minimum."

"That's great, thanks," I had said leaning in for a hug.

We left feeling very proud. Now all we had to do was wait for the party. Mom and Dad had just left and I invited Isaiah over to chat. Dinah had to head home for dinner. Nothing really happened, he was still shook after what happened with my Dad and everything. He kept asking when they were coming back. I told him about the party and sadly he couldn't come. 

He left about half an hour later with a cheek kiss goodbye. I'm still wondering to this day why he hasn't made it official with me yet. Cisco had delivered the contraption to my door and I got to work on how this was going to work. I would just plant it on Don's shirt or pants and hope he won't notice it's there. 

Dinah picks me up a few hours later. We get there and pretty much all there is are seniors smoking, girls lounging at the pool in their bikinis and games you'd play at a party. And let's not forget twerking. Lot's of twerking. I'll admit, I have tried it once but I fell on my face afterwards. 

There was a group of boys that kept hitting on me and Dinah but nothing serious. There was a game of spin the bottle so we joined in of course. A few jocks were playing along with some cheerleaders and let's not forget the goths. One of the cheerleaders made up a little minigame. If the bottle landed on you the cheerleader would pick who you'd have to make out with for 30 seconds. 

The bottle landed on me obviously and the cheerleader arse picked Dinah. I think I was pretty drunk because it felt really good. Not that I'm a lesbian or anything. It seemed like Dinah enjoyed it too. I'm not going to get into detail or anything. We spied on Don and the boys. They were racing on the street and we saw Don try to use his speed but it didn't work so he came in 2nd place. He spotted us spying on him and he glared at me. I enjoy that very look still to this day. Hours later and the booze was really starting to take effect. Dinah and Don were nowhere to be seen for half a hour so I assumed they hooked up.

It was really late so I begged Dinah to take me home. Nearly got arrested because we were highly intoxicated. Dinah told her parents she was crashing at mine's. Don came home an hour later. I heard him fall but he made it to bed all right. Dinah complained about sleeping on the floor so I invited her to my bed. She's overly warm all the time, but it felt nice having your best friend beside you. Parents didn't suspect a thing either. They were more lovey dovey than usual all of the next day which got me thinking. What are my parents doing on these 'date nights'? 

Don got his speed back eventually but he was totally miserable without it so my plan worked out in the end. That is the end of the most craziest day of my life. Peace out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey reader! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll see you later!
> 
>  
> 
> (Should Dinah go for Dawn or should Dawn go for Dinah?? Btw, this is like Dawn's journal. So she writes this down like 2 days after the event happens. Other characters pov is just memories. Just to clear that up.)


	3. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The West-Allen Household gets ready for school, but will Dinah finally get with Isaiah?

Dinah groans, "I don't wanna eat the broccoli..I don't wanna!" Dawn hears this and shifts in her uncomfortable position. She opens rubs her eyes before opening them. One of her legs are draped around her best friend, and Dinah's arms are wrapped around her petite frame. She kicks Dinah off the bed, and she wakes up instantly. "Really!?" she says rubbing the back of her head. Dawn falls onto the bed laughing. A wave of pain hits her hard her laughing stopping with it. "Hangover?" Dinah asks. Dawn nods her head. "I told you not to drink that beer, it's way too strong," Dinah says rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, could you get some Advil from the bathroom cupboard?" Dawn asks grimacing in pain. Dinah walks over to the bathroom and retrieves the Advil. 

"So, where did you and Don go last night?"

"Oh, we hooked up..barely. It was like, just kissing. He's pretty awkward when it comes to these things."

Dawn laughs, "That's why he never brings any girls home!" 

"I still remember kissing you last night," Dinah says sighing.

"Yeah..about that..," Dawn says rubbing her neck, a habit of hers given to her by the only and only Barry Allen.

"Let's forget about it, okay? We're both straight."

"Mhm," Dawn says before her phone rings with a text from Isaiah.

"Hey, you up?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"No reason, do you wanna hang out?"

Dinah is already sitting by her side reading the conversation. "What are you doing, say yes!"

"Sorry, I can't. My dad would kill me."  
Dinah makes a 'what-the-legit-hell?' face.   
"Oh, okay, see ya later then."  
"Yeah, you too."

"Why'd you decline?"  
"I don't know, I just did?"  
"Do you not like him anymore?"  
"I'm not sure who I like.."  
"What does that mean?"  
"Nothing, nothing."

That's when Don barges into the door. "Mom said you girls should get ready, we're going supply shopping. Um, Dinah, your mom called and said you can come with us."

Dinah nods her head, looking away quickly. "So, you don't like him either?"  
"I guess not? His dick is pretty small."  
Dawn slaps her laughing, "Dinah!"  
"What!? I'm just telling the truth!"  
"Sometimes, the truth doesn't want to be told."  
"I call dibs on the shower!"  
"Yeah, okay."

15 minutes later, Dinah comes out with one of her favorite outfits from Forever 21. Dawn goes in and comes out 15 minutes later, her outfit from H&M. They walk downstairs and eat breakfast. Iris then takes the teenagers and drops them off at Target saying, "You guys have a 300$ budget, nothing extra just things that'll last you the year, okay?" Iris says handing Dawn the credit card. They all nodded their heads and walked into the store, the best-friends leaving Don on his own. Dinah looks down at the list, "Let's go find our planners first." Dawn nods pointing to an aisle with cute designs for planners. They shop and shop until they drop meeting at the center of the shop. Don barely has much deciding to listen to mother's rules. On the other hand, Dawn and Dinah's arms are filled with supplies. They had to get two shopping carts to contain their items.

When they get to the cash register, the employee gives them a funny look. "Is there a problem," Dinah asks. The employee looks down and gets back to work. The price is $268.79, just barely under the budget. The teenagers walk over to Iris' car. Barry came with them. They drop Dawn at Dinah's house and Don at his friend's house and head back home. 

"I feel like they're growing up to fast," Iris says with a frown on her face.  
"They're humans, aren't they supposed to do that?" Barry says with a smirk on her grin.  
"You dork."  
"But I'm your favorite dork, right?"  
"You could say that."  
"Iris, are you cheating on me?" Barry asks smirking.  
"I only have eyes for you," Iris says leaning in for a kiss.  
"I'd really like to kiss you right now, but I think you should focus on the road."  
"Wait, why do we have a car when the three of you have super speed?"  
"I actually don't know," Barry says looking into the distance.  
"I need a vacation," Iris says sighing.  
"We need a vacation, away from the kids, the hectic Flash duties, The Justice League and our jobs.."  
"Barr, honey, I don't think The Flash takes breaks," Iris says chuckling.  
"Wally's a speedster, he can protect the city while we're gone," Barry says looking over at her wife.  
"Okay..but where would we go?"  
"I've always wanted to go to Paris."  
"Paris?"  
"Yeah."  
"You romantic."  
"But you love it," Barry says smirking.  
"Yep, I do."  
They finally kiss. 

When the girls walk into the house, they're greeted by all the little kids running around the house. There's Beatrice, Candice, Austin, Taylor, and Grant. "I never understood why you have so many siblings," Dawn says watching the children play tag. "Blame my mother, she's the one who had them." Dawn gets another text from Isaiah, this one not sounding so good.

"I don't think we should see each other."  
"What, why?"  
"Well, your dad, he's kinda..you know..not chill?"  
"So?"  
"So, I don't want my ass handed to me by a meta."  
"By Dad is not a meta! He's a hero!"  
'I just don't think we should see each other, still."  
"Oh, okay. Is there any other reason I should know about while you're at it?"  
"No. Goodbye Dawn."

"What a dickhead," Dawn says rolling her eyes.  
"Isaiah?" Dinah asks.  
"Yeah, he just basically dumped me via text message."  
"Why?"  
"He said he's afraid of my Dad because of what happened like weeks ago."  
"That sucks."  
"I know! And here I thought I was going to have a serious relationship here."  
"Netflix?" Dinah suggest pointing to the TV.  
"Yeah, sure. Can we get ice-cream?"  
"Yeah, anything for you," Dinah says smiling. 

And so they caught up on their favorite series The 100 no boys to disturb them while they were at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I decided to make this chapter a back to school chapter because for some people are getting ready to go to school in the next few days or weeks. Anyways, I'll see y'all later.
> 
> (There will probably be at least 3 chapters left.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I'm not sure if I want to continue this. It all depends on you guys! And as always..I'll see you in the next chapter.


End file.
